1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device which interfaces between a local area network (LAN) and an image forming apparatus and which outputs a log file containing information accumulated by the network device regarding image forming jobs sent to the image forming apparatus.
2. Incorporation by Reference
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,393, entitled "Method And Apparatus For Obtaining And For Controlling The Status Of A Networked Peripheral"; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/336,062, entitled "Network Protocol Sensor"; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/336,043, entitled "Smart Flash", are hereby incorporated by reference into the present application.
3. Description of the Related Art
Computerized local and wide area networks are now commonly used for providing communication between different computers and computer peripherals which are connected to the network. Each peripheral is typically connected to the network through a dedicated interface referred to generally as a network device. If the network device is embedded in the peripheral, it is often referred to as a network board. The network device provides hardware, software and firmware solutions for making the network peripheral, such as an image forming apparatus, an intelligent, interactive network member, capable not only of receiving and processing data from the network, but also of transmitting to the network significant amounts of data about the peripheral such as detailed status information, operational parameters and the like. Integration of such hardware, software and firmware with the peripheral eliminates the need to dedicate a personal computer to act as a peripheral server.
The network device may provide a logging function which maintains a log containing information related to image forming jobs received by the network device from the LAN and output to the image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer. The log may also contain statistical information relating to operation of the printer and/or status information such as errors that have occurred in the printer. Such information may be useful in generating bills for use of the printer, for predicting when maintenance or resupply of the printer paper and toner will be needed, or for diagnosing problems with the printer or the network device.
The log file maintained by the network device is conventionally accessed using a computer. The computer can retrieve the log file via the LAN and can format and display or print the log file or save the log file to a disk on a remote PC and then print the log file. However, since the network device eliminates the need for a computer dedicated to the printer, many printers are located at places remote from a computer. For example, several printers may be grouped together in a central location and shared by a number of computer users at different locations. Under such circumstances, a user or service person at a printer is unable to obtain the log file information concerning the printer and the network device, unless the log file is retrieved using a computer at a remote location, printed out, and delivered to the person at the printer. Further, since the log file has limited capacity, it begins to wrap around when the capacity is full. Therefore, earlier logged data will be overwritten and lost. In addition, if there is a problem with the network connection of the network device, a computer will be unable to access the log file via the LAN.